Its Over 9000
by WolfyXKadaj
Summary: Goku and Vegeta haven't sparred in two years and they finally meet up again. Then one thing leads to another. Sorry horrible summary but this what happens when my older sister and her younger brother (me) end up doing after watching a DBZ marathon. I hope you guys like it! !Warning! Mpreg, Yaoi, Hot smex between two sexy men, and it has mature content read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

Hi so I am SUPPOSED to be working on other things but I have a very active imagination... I guess that's how you would put it? Anyway this was actually made by my older sister and I. Some of my friends thought it was weird that a brother and sister were working on this kinda thing but HEY! This is how we roll! XD Anyways I hope you like it.

* * *

Before it all happened it started out as a normal day with a rather over used routine. It started out as just as average could possibly get. Though at first Vegeta did notice some odd signs of yearning. Even the fact that the prince knew who the yearning was for, he'd merely cast the feeling aside in fear of losing the life he'd come accustomed to. If the emotion was elicited he concluded that it was him wanting another spar or the battle Goku had promised him all those years ago.

That day had started out like many others before, sparring at the usual time with the usual gravity room. The prince of all Saiyans was there sparring with his son who was now in his teens, Trunks. Trunks had become very strong and powerful in the past years. Vegeta felt extremely prideful of his son but was disappointed that he didn't care about strength as much as Vegeta himself did.

Vegeta dodged a punch to the ribs and roundhouse kicked his opponent into the wall. After recovering, Trunks quickly got back up to retaliate. Vegeta's son was fuming with frustration for not landing a single blow to his old man. He transformed to Super Saiyan two, his golden hair gleamed while his father merely scoffed. A grin made its appearance on Vegeta's face as he didn't have the need to transform and was having such a wonderful time dodging with ease. Trunks charged towards his father and swung his fist. Vegeta caught it and with a smirk he threw his son aside like nothing.

"Nice try brat but you're going to have to be faster to damage me," Vegeta mocked his offspring.

"One day I will at least punch you," Trunks said through his teeth as he got up in a fighting stance, "and it'll send you flying."

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "Well, I know for sure that day is decades from now."

"Are you guys still in here?" Bulma interrupted the two, "Trunks! School starts in less than half an hour! I want you showered and ready to go by the time I come back from the grocery store. I will not have you late again!"

Trunks heavily sighed, "Yes mother."

Trunks slouched before heeding his mother's orders. Vegeta rolled his eyes but inevitably followed his son into the house for refreshment. He went into the kitchen to get a beverage. Just as he was about to take a gulp of a blue sports drink the doorbell rang. Vegeta heard his son answer it with an annoying cheerful greeting. No doubt it was Goten there standing at the front door. The prince frowned before chugging his beverage.

"Hey, long time no see Vegeta," a voice startled the prince.

Vegeta choked on his powerade; taken aback with the new presence, "What are you doing here?" he managed between coughs.

"Um, well, I got up early this morning, I did some training on my own, then I got hungry, and after I cooked up this giant fish I caught I decided to tag along with Goten to school." Goku smiled.

"Is that so?" Vegeta wiped the remainder of blue liquid off himself with a hand towel. Well, at least Bulma's tendency to have five hand towels in the kitchen actually came to use.

"Yep!"

Silence took over their conversation along with awkwardness. It felt strange for both of them even though it happened regularly nowadays. This time was different though. There was an urge to actually communicate with one another. It had been almost two years since he stopped sparring with Goku. In those two years the prince got used to not having the taller around. So why did he want to talk to him?

"That blue haired harpy is throwing a party tonight," Vegeta felt embarrassed and astounded with the fact that he was inviting a person to something. Okay, so it wasn't just a person but a group of people. It was just peculiar that Vegeta was the one to establish a new subject. Vegeta stared at the cup in his hands and muttered, "I'm not sure if she notified your woman but you and your family may come."

"Sure, why not?" Goku smiled, "Um is there anything I need to bring?"

"No, why would you?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "When have you ever brought anything besides your family and yourself?"

Goku shrugged and still had that grin on his face, "'Dunno but it's always good to know… y'know?"

Vegeta took another drink, "Not entirely…" the prince noticed the other's silly grin was gone. Goku was staring him down almost as if he was going to eat him or something, "What?"

The taller cleared his throat now out of his trance, "You, um, have some powerade over here…" Goku took the hand towel and softly dabbed it on the prince's chin. Vegeta on the other hand was surprised and could feel his face heating up. Why was he acting this way?

"Hey dad?" Goten shouted from the other room halting the two from their moment.

The taller Saiyan turned to answer the call of parenthood, "What now? You were fine a second ago!"

Vegeta let out the breath he unknowingly held in. He sat down on one of the dining chairs feeling a bit light headed. The prince knew something was up and refused to dissect it.

After some time passed, Trunks and the other two guests left. Vegeta went back to train in different amounts of gravity in the chamber Bulma had built him. He felt weirded out by the feeling of Goku coming over later that night. For a second there he pictured himself laughing along with the taller Saiyan and could feel himself get giddy. Just right before he let out a giggle he chopped the feeling off right where it was.

Vegeta fell to his knees as if he were defeated and put his hands on his head, "What is wrong with me?"

* * *

C-can you tell where my sister and I start to write and switch off? I definitely can XD Reviews are always wanted and welcomed even flames because my house is cold! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay second chapter! My older sister is in Job Corps and joined fire crew, meaning she is basically a fire fighter. With that being said the story might be slow paced but since we are the siblings that have that weird connection thing I think we can do this! :D Oh! We both were very happy for all the reviews that we got for the first chapter! I was smiling like an idiot at school... yes that's how much of a dork I am... Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

At the party Vegeta had wore gray vans, normal black jeans, a black under shirt, and a lavender blue office shirt that was left unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. He was seething with anger. Bulma had forced him to wear the stupid earthling clothing. The urge to rip off the restricting clothing was unbearable yet he kept his composure.

"I'm going to kill that woman!" Vegeta harshly whispered being careful not to disturb the people around him as he made his way to the bar. This was added a couple of months back when Bulma decided to have parties every other week.

"Kill who?" the very same voice from earlier startled him once again.

Seriously he was great at sensing power levels and this whole not being able to detect Goku was getting annoying! The prince took notice of the warrior, "Oh, so you did decide to come."

"Well, yea it'd be kind of rude to not show up. I mean you invited us and all," Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "You still didn't answer my question."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Vegeta hastily replied.

Goku chuckled, "If it makes you feel any better I'm going through the same problem."

It was then the prince noticed Goku was wearing a blue and orange checkered wristband, royal blue t-shirt, an orange vest, faded orange jeans, and oddly enough dark blue high tops. The shorter of the two burst with laughter while pointing out how ridiculous the other looked.

Goku stammered, "V-Vegeta you don't look any different!"

The prince recovered from his guffawing fit and chuckled, "At least I don't look like a clown."

At the corner of Vegeta's eye he saw Bulma looking at the two. Her face held the look of sadness and jealousy. He knew that Bulma had never seen or made him laugh that hard before. A smirk graced the prince's lips when he saw Chichi holding a look of disbelief. Though, after he caught what he was doing. Disgust came over him. How could he feel so smug with the intention of offending the two women?

The prince sighed, "I'm going out for some air… there are too many individuals in here."

Goku watched the shorter Saiyan take his leave, "Okay then…"

Vegeta flopped down on one of the chairs in the backyard as the vibrant blue tinted lights glowed around him. He leaned back under the night sky. Closing his eyes he took in the scent of dirt and plants. The sound of a miniature waterfall filled the air. The prince held the sensation of tranquility.

"I need to get a hold of myself," he said before opening his eyes to gaze upon the stars. How much things had changed over the course of two years. If he needed immediate proof all he had to do was glance at his house. Goku didn't appear any older and neither did the prince. Well, mostly because they were not human but something was off. Vegeta actually sat down and took in and thought about Goku. Why? Why was he thinking of him so much lately? Did he honestly think the taller Saiyan was quite attractive? Did he dare to believe it? What about that goofy smile the warrior always had on?

Footsteps snapped him back from his self-interrogation. He thought it'd be Bulma who would nag him about not joining the party. Though, he was stood corrected when he didn't hear the clacking of high heels. Wait, did he hear wheels?

"Hey, Vegeta, sorry if I'm bugging you," Goku sounding apologetic, "but I wasn't sure if you got food. So, I came to bring you some."

Vegeta turned to see Goku with a cart filled with food, "Kakarot, you are too kind."

"No problem," Goku smiled, "besides we're Saiyans and we do have big appetites."

The prince had to smile at this only because it was true and his stomach sounded its gratitude. The two laughed again managing to make the atmosphere more at ease. Goku began placing the extravagant dishes on the patio table. Both Saiyans began devouring the food before them. To their delight there was nothing they didn't argue about. There was no 'I called dibs on that!' or 'I was saving that!' in fact they were willing to distribute equal portions without hesitation. How bizarre it was for them to be acting in this fashion.

"So this is where you've both gone off to," Krillin snickered with Yamcha, Gohan, Piccolo, and Tein behind him.

Goku paused his engulfing and replied gleefully, "Just making sure not to freak out all the guests with our super ability to eat a mountain."

The group of warriors laughed then sat around the table. Vegeta scooted towards Goku so he wouldn't undergo the sensation of being suffocated by the circle of morons.

Yamcha had a mischievous grin, "So, guess what I found?!" the scarred man revealed a few bottles of sake, "I brought enough for everyone."

Shouldn't Vegeta be furious with Yamcha for searching through his house? It wasn't the first time but still... As the bottles were passed around he felt anxious. Good Kami, the prince kept questioning himself today! Vegeta starred at the bottle in his hands. He had never actually gotten drunk in his entire life. Sure, he did drink alcoholic beverages for ceremonies and celebrations but he never got intoxicated.

"What's wrong," Goku nudged the shorter.

The royalty slowly gazed up to the warrior, "Have you ever drank this much alcohol content?"

That may have not been the best wording because the circles of morons were listening to their conversation. They all automatically thought it was a challenge, save for Goku who was still contemplating if it was just a mere question or not.

"Nope," Goku shrugged, "why do you ask?"

Now see this is where everyone decided to butt in and started to encourage the 'challenge'. The two older Saiyans assumed the rest of the group was already intoxicated by the way they lightly slurred some of their speech. To be fairly honest it was quite a surprise for the fact that Piccolo was buzzed. How in the universe did that happen? This whole situation was confusing and was starting to get on Vegeta's nerves. So, the thought process suggested the drink was the solution and answer to everything at that moment... and possibly another bottle would suffice.

"You don't have to drink, you know that," the taller Saiyan offered, "right?"

It was already too late, the prince had taken the whole bottle in one go. The Saiyan warrior could actually feel the atmosphere slowly change as the minutes began to pass. Curse the Saiyan metabolism for being extremely fast! Goku took a sip every once in a while, still watching Vegeta as the alcohol slowly invaded his system. The prince stole the remainder of Gohan's bottle.

The Saiyan royalty snapped his head towards the warrior, "Y'know… you promised me a match."

"Look I don't think right now is the best place or time to do that…" Goku trailed off.

"Are you saying that you're not strong enough?"

The taller sighed, "No, I just think we should enjoy ourselves and have fun…"

A smirk made its way to Vegeta's face, "What kind of… 'fun'?"

Goku's mind went on a rampage. What did he mean? Was he implying?... No, he couldn't possibly mean… Then, again he might be one of those flirty drunks. The third class had never actually seen the prince intoxicated. So, how would he know if this was how he acted? This was beyond wrong but, whatever state of mind Goku was in in that moment it _was_ right. How was he supposed to deal with a prince trying to seduce him? Was it a compliment? What if he wanted to reciprocate-

"Well," Vegeta moved his hand to Goku's thigh from under the table, "are you going to answer my question?"

* * *

Oooohh this is getting interesting! Um this chapter was actually going on the verge of five pages but I was like "WOMEN YOU THINK IMMA BE EDITING DIS?" and to which my sister replied "BOI YOU KNOW IT! I know ish be wack right now but hey we got dis!" and I responded with "Fo shizzle master rizzle." (=_=)d but that means the next chapter will be here sooner than this one was :3... hopefully (o_o)

Reviews are always wanted and welcomed even flames because my house is cold! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys howya been? Sorry it took me a while. Um, well y'know how I said the whole 'flames are welcome because my house is cold'? Well it is that cold because I caught a horrible cold. I don't catch any really serious sicknesses like my sister but when it comes to colds or fevers I get the worst of them. Also, my siblings came to visit and we went to the Balloon Fiesta! \(^o^)/ it was great! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Well," Vegeta moved his hand to Goku's thigh from under the table, "are you going to answer my question?"

Goku shot glances at everyone around the table, trying to send out an S.O.S. signal. Unfortunately, everyone was already in their own conversation with less than half functioning brains. He gulped, "U-um well see… I-I was talking about just plain old regular fun we usually have."

"That's not fun at all," the prince frowned and messaged the clothed leg, "it's a bit boring if you ask me."

Was this rape? No, it couldn't be… Sexual harassment? WAIT! Did- was there a slight wonton desire growing? Oh Kami, he wanted to cheat on his wife. Oh no, Chichi! What would she say if she found out about this?! Good Kami, what would she _do_! No doubt about it he was de-

Vegeta's smirk grew and he bit his lower lip in a sensual manner, not particularly caring if the others were watching or not. With one very swift movement Vegeta knocked the other Saiyan out of his chair. This startled the rest of the group. The prince was experiencing such a strange sensation that he couldn't hold back. It was as if he was a quiet person finally snapping and coming out of their shell to reprimand all of their tormenters.

"What was that for?!" Goku sat on the ground dumbfounded.

"Get up," Vegeta licked his lips seductively.

The third class just had an epiphany; Vegeta… was either a sadist or masochist. This could be interesting or very painful. Goku stood up and posed in the best fighting stance he could in the restricting clothing. He figured he must have appeared extremely awkward. Though, of course, the prince seemed to always have the perfect pose for _everything_. With that being said he looked superior even if he was on the verge of being shitfaced.

Vegeta still had that smirk gracing his lips, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

At the end of that comment the patio table was thrown towards him. Goku caught it and placed it gently back on the ground, "Will you calm down?" the orange panted one boomed.

"Or what?" Vegeta tilted his head, "Try and stop me will you?"

That very second, that very instant, the warrior had gazed into the prince's eyes. Both of their blood began to boil in their veins and their hearts raced. Some strange sensation infested their bodies, slowly taking over their bodies. The taller was starting to wonder if he was getting a buzz because all his reasoning just drifted off to a dark corner of his mind. Like this was a game in which both knew all along.

Both Saiyans dashed at one another wanting to land the first blow. All the while the rest of the plastered group watched not know what to do. Save for Piccolo and Gohan who already flew off somewhere before any action started.

The prince tossed a chair in Goku's direction, "Is that your only special move nowadays? Throwing furniture at your enemy?" the taller mocked.

"No, actually Bulma has been wanting to move this junk," the shorter made a hand gesture, "Might as well make a senseless idiot do the work."

"Well then quit playing around and fight me!"

"Gladly,"

Within a split second their fists collided with one another's faces. They both fell back and regained their stances before charging once again. Both were assaulting each other with punches and dodging simultaneously. This fueled something in Vegeta, something that made him feel wonderful.

"STOP!" two female voices interjected.

Both prince and warrior halted their movements, angry with the two women interrupting them. Goku narrowed his eyes and Chichi yelled, "Just what do you think you are doing?! This is a party! Why can't we just have a normal life for one night- No a DAY without any sparring or fighting matches?! Is that too much to ask for?!"

Bulma sighed, "It's no use... I smell booze which means they probably decided to drink too."

Chichi's husband scoffed and turned his head in a different direction, "Fine we'll take this elsewhere."

"Oh no, you don't!" Chichi shrieked and with an agile movement her husband grabbed onto Vegeta, "I told you to stop!" Goku placed his two fingers on his forehead, "Goku!" and they were gone.

In the prince's clouded mind he felt as if he should be remembering the place they teleported to, all he knew was that they were on a beach. It didn't matter the prince's mind was filled with other thoughts. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't stop what he was about to do. The alcohol wasn't helping him any bit, it only made him worse. The prince tackled the taller, "K-Kakarot,"

The warrior didn't care anymore and did whatever his body told him to do. Goku pinned Vegeta to the sand. Dark clouds began to cover the night sky. The taller leisurely erased the space between them. He hesitated at the last few centimeters before connecting their lips. As this happened a few drops of precipitation fell. Kakarot's hands explored the body under him. Soft moans escaped Vegeta's lips which gave an opening for Goku.

The taller didn't take advantage of it; thoughts of Chichi filled his mind which caused a pang of guilt in his chest. How could he do this to her? This was wrong! This was a horrible crime, a dishonest, immoral mistake waiting to happen! He had to stop! The earth's tears now formed from a sprinkle to a light shower, washing away any impurities.

"What are you doing Kakarot?"

The taller inhaled deeply, "I think we should stop here."

Lightning lit the sky with thunder following, as water now down poured upon them. Vegeta squinted, "Excuse me?"

"This is wrong," Kakarot watched the man under him, "What we're doing _right now_ is _wrong_."

The Saiyan royalty was in no mood for a third class to tell him it was criminal or not! Said prince hastily wrapped his legs around the other to reverse their positions. The prince was going to go berserk if he didn't get his sweet release of ecstasy. As lighting struck the earth, Vegeta gripped the collar of Goku's shirt, "Does it look like I care?"

"What about Bulma!"

"Let me tell you something," Vegeta growled, "that harpy and I haven't done anything in an extremely extensive amount of time. Now tell me does it look like I care?!"

"…" the taller was afraid HE was going to be the receiver.

"If you're not going to answer or say anything," Vegeta spat out rain that flowed into his mouth as he spoke, "then I suggest you better go along with this." Kakarot was nearing a state of panic, but all his processes stopped when the prince started to roll his hips against his groin, "Don't lie to me, you want this as much as I do." Vegeta bent down to Goku's ear, teasing the younger Saiyan with light moans and suggestive breathing, "Kakarot…. Kakarot… m-more... I want more…"

Something sparked within the younger Saiyan. He clutched onto Vegeta's shoulders, anxious with lust he tore at Vegeta's clothing. With an erotic expression Vegeta followed suit, content now that Kakarot was enthusiastic. A new battle of dominance formed between the two, established by instinct and desire. Neither of the Saiyans had ever experienced such a height in their sexual drives. The sound of tearing fabric and feeling one another up thrilled them. They'd graze their hands over the other's body, ghosting their lips over one another's, but no contact was made. No, not yet. This was a start of a skirmish, one that was incredibly new to them. One was waiting for the other to make the first move. At the moment they only savored and tried in vain to memorize the image of one another's state; torn clothes, lust filled eyes, exposed flesh, and drenched in the earth's tears.

"Screw it," Goku pounced on the prince, taking control. He held Vegeta's arms above his head while using his free hand to still explore the royal flesh. He loved how it had a different feel to it, unlike Chichi's, it wasn't soft or had the smell of perfume. No, this was skin the warrior could tear at and bite into there was no need to be extra careful. The urge to just make scars upon the prince scorned him. Just the thought of placing marks all over Vegeta electrified him. He could be however rough as he wanted!

As Kakarot moved down to Vegeta's jaw it was all too obvious that he was stimulated. His member poked Vegeta's thighs, "I…. I-I want…," the prince tried, unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment, "I want to taste you."

This caught Goku off guard, "What?" the taller raised an eyebrow as rain poured down his face.

"Please," Vegeta held a look of innocence, "Even if it's just a lick."

What the hell? Who was this person before Goku? What exactly was in that drink? Only Kami would know because it visibly made changes in Goku as well.

"How bad do you want it?" the younger teased, "Let's see how far I can shove it down your throat..." Shivers were sent down the royal Saiyan's spine. Such an altered tone! It excited the prince to a new level. Kakarot hovered his crotch over the prince's face and guided his arousal to Vegeta's lips, "C'mon open up," the warrior spoke with one of those shit eating grins.

Vegeta obeyed aberrantly hasty than his usual arrogant self. As water ran off of his skin he tentatively open his mouth, welcoming the foreign organ. His tongue greeting the tip before his orifice came to engulf it. The flesh of his rival was oddly delicious even if it held a watered down taste. Vegeta's own erection twitched and throbbed in the cold rain. How he wanted to pleasure himself at this moment.

"Do you like that?" the younger Saiyan licked his lips. He felt Vegeta nod which send great sensations causing him to thrust in the other's mouth. The man under him gagged then quickly recovering and loving how vulgar Goku was being.

The shorter moaned in both pleasure and frustration, "Vegeta…" Goku responded, still fucking the prince's face.

As fast as the blow job was initiated, Goku unsheathed himself from Vegeta's mouth.

The prince now gasping for air, "What-," his whole person was flipped. The whole world spun a thousand times in the prince's mind before everything came to a halt. Vegeta realizing he was on all fours. He felt hands start from his shoulders then slowly slide down to his hips. It was as if Goku had perfect control of Vegeta taming the animal with just his touch. The Saiyan royalty let out a soft purr as he arched his back.

"Spread 'em," Kakarot demanded. Vegeta could feel the other's cock up against him. He bit his lower lip and peered back to Goku as he spread his legs apart. The warrior held back a snicker, and then thrust himself inside of Vegeta in one go. The royal body was his, that warm tight rear was his. He enjoyed the pained expression the other made. It drove him to pound into the prince only to see that pained look.

Vegeta clutched whatever wet clumps of sand he could, "Stop… Stop!" the prince tried to crawl away but all his attempts went to naught, "STOP!"

Kakarot leaned over and a hand clamped down on Vegeta's jaw, "Or what?" the warrior spat, "Why should I?"

"It," the prince grimaced, "it hurts…"

"Oh does it now?" Goku chuckled darkly relishing how Vegeta winced with every thrust, "Well you know what I think?"

"…" the older Saiyan's eyes went wide when he felt warm liquid trickled down his thighs.

"I think you like the pain," Goku licked some water running off of Vegeta's ear, "I think you take pleasure from it."

Lightning lit the skies, thunder rattled their ears. Rain resembling a waterfall now as the prince was stripped of his dignity. He knew exactly what was going to happen and now he regretted it. Why didn't he listen? He was cold and wet with his rival's hot cock up his rear… There couldn't possibly be a way to make that sound any better.

The younger Saiyan extracted himself from the prince who shuddered from the loss of heat. Once again he was violently moved. This position Goku placed them in gave somewhat of an advantage to the prince. Vegeta sat on the warrior's waist, his posterior throbbed and if it weren't for the cold rain numbing his body he knew it would've been worse.

"Well?" Goku placed his hands on Vegeta's hips.

In all honesty Vegeta felt himself breaking down. He was literally being torn from the inside. The rain saved him by hiding the small tears that leaked from his eyes. The prince cautiously raised himself as Goku guided his cock back into him. Vegeta stopped when it became painful again and his head felt a bit woozy. He was more than ready to pass out. He heard the other grunt and forced him to take all of Goku. Vegeta's head shot up and he cried out. He collapsed onto Goku and shook his head tiredly, "No… No more," his hands gipping Goku's shoulders, "No more..."

"You wanted this," Goku grasped the other's hips, slowly pulling himself out and back in, "You were the one who started it and I will end it."

His own neglected cock throbbed and released beads of precum. Light waves of pleasure gradually seeped into his system. Goku noticed the changed when Vegeta made small efforts to move his body. His grasp on the royal hips became fiercer as he started force Vegeta to bounce upon his crotch. He truly loved the control over the prince. The shorter took one of Goku's hands off of his hip and placed it on his aching member.

Vegeta laid his hands on the warrior's abdomen in fear of losing his balance. The prince arched his back and began howling with pure bliss. He could feel it, his muscles were tightening. Goku could feel the muscles twitch around him. His hand stoked Vegeta's cock faster. The prince spread his legs to try and get the cock up his ass deeper inside of him. His entire body shuddered when he hit a certain spot. He bit his lip as he shoved himself finding that same spot. Vegeta tried moving with all the pleasure flooded him.

Kakarot took this chance to change their positions again. He rolled them over and plunged himself in Vegeta with a fast and harsh rhythm. Goku's hand was still jerking the prince off. That same spot inside of the other was still being rammed into with every thrust. Vegeta began to hyperventilate, he was so close. Goku thrust faster felling those small spasms around him again. Their muscles tightening and building up in their lower regions, Vegeta dug his nails into Goku's shoulders, and the warrior dove in for a kiss.

Vegeta was the first to cum and break away to scream out in ecstasy. His muscles clamped down on the warrior's cock who rode out his orgasm while yelling Vegeta's name. Goku pulled himself out before collapsing next to the already sleeping prince.

Lighting touched the earth and thunder sounded. The rain had become lighter as two Saiyans slumbers on the shore of an island.

* * *

I have no idea how my sister and I can come up with this ish in just an hour but with homework it takes FOREVER! :U Haha I have the next couple of chapters on my usb and I will try to get to them but... Since I didnt got to school and spent most of my free time with my siblings for the past week... Well that equal a ton of homework... (=_=) I gotta go make a stupid timeline now... See ya!~

Reviews are always wanted and welcomed even flames because my house is cold! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you very VERY much to the people that reviewed it encouraged me to write and edit this chapter. Haha you cannot believe the idiotic smile I get. Seriously! It may be y'know a small gesture but to me its HUGE to both me and my older sister. So again thank you! :3 I have the next chapters but I think I might update every month... not like every other week. :/ The school system likes to screw with me... I'll figure it out though! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!~

* * *

Vegeta was sound asleep in the hot sand. His head pounding, limbs weak, and was both hungry and parched. Cold ocean waters crept up to try and snatch up his feet. The sleeping Saiyan stirred about, trying his best to get comfortable. A waved crashed down on his legs. The chilling water awoke him and he snapped his eyes open only to find he wasn't where he thought he was. The sun was brighter and the prince shielded his eyes as he sat up. He felt as if he was going to vomit. What had he done? Why did he feel so frail and tired? What time was it? How long had he been there? Why was he there? Questions swirled in his aching mind. He groaned and found his clothing tattered and torn. What? He scanned his surroundings and found bits and pieces of colored cloth about though he assumed most of it was carried out by the water. Vegeta stoop up the best he could, still trying to piece things together.

"Vegeta, you're up!" he winced at the voice and was a bit relieved to find Goku.

"Stop your yammering," Vegeta held his head as if it were to explode any second,

"Sorry," Goku apologized then offered a coconut shell, "I have some fresh water."

He took the water and hastily gulped it down. He took in a deep breath and inquired, "Did we get into another fight again last night?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "Well, you could say that…"

The prince shut his eyes for a moment, "Well that explains why my clothes are in this state."

"Y-yea," the taller spoke a little shaky, "Hey, Vegeta how much do you remember from last night?"

Vegeta groaned having to think when his brain was throbbing, "Nothing,"

"…"

"…"

"So, howya holding up?" Goku visibly relaxed and smiled, "Oh, right… Well for now, how 'bout we go get some more drinking water."

The shorter sniggered when he noticed the nature made container now empty. He nodded towards Goku in agreement. The first step he took was challenging. The prince's world spun somewhat while the sensation of dragging an enormous heavy object jolted him.

"Here," the taller aided the prince, "wouldn't want you to faint. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from Bulma."

The prince gave a sincere smile but was cut short when he felt his face heat up. He looked in the opposite direction and made a sound of appreciation.

As they made their way to where ever Goku was headed Vegeta began to remember the place. It was the old sparring island. Before it was utterly damaged with no hope of it returning back to the state it was. He was stood corrected though, as it was now refurbished by nature. Of course it wasn't the way it used to look but that raised further questions as to how Kakarot had a well grown coconut.

"Y'know that huge rock formation we though was a volcano, that one over there?" Goku said still looking ahead.

"Yea, what about it? Didn't I blast that thing?"

"That was no volcano," Goku chuckled, "and yes, yes you did blast a bit of the top off but, you actually help some plants. While I was searching for food this morning I found an opening to it and found this tiny paradise! It was sooooo cooool!"

The prince winced at the last part of Kakarot's outburst, "Well, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fair enough,"

Vegeta felt as if he should be running or trying to get away for no apparent reason. I found it strange and decided to start up another conversation to help ease the feeling away.

Vegeta leered, "You can't fly or what?"

"For some reason I can't right now," he slowed his paced, "I don't know why…"

"I assume you can't teleport?"

"Yep, that is defiantly gone for now too…"

Vegeta nodded, "Whatever was in that sake really did a number on us didn't it?"

"Yea no kidding," Goku added.

The rock formation got bigger as they kept walking closer to it. It took a while but after a few stumbles and trips they finally made it. Neither said a word as Goku made his way to this entrance he spoke of earlier. Vegeta didn't particularly care he just wanted food and something to quench his thirst. Just as he said, there was an opening and for Vegeta knew he could be leading them into a cave of some animal! Though, let's be honest. Vegeta dropped all shits he was supposed to give a long time ago and in any state defeat any animal on earth. If it was an animal, great, there would be food.

As they stepped in the darkness only Kakarot would know where to go. Vegeta was merely following and hoping to find food very soon. Both of their stomachs growled which drove them to pick up the pace. Goku felt around making sure they were not walking straight into a wall. Their footsteps echoed in the cool darkness. Vegeta felt the air flow in the direction they were headed. At the end there was a light. As they came closer to it the tunnel echoed a waterfall. He could smell the moist rock and it became stronger with every step.

"And here we are," Goku sounded happily and marched towards the water.

Vegeta sat down and stared in awe of how unreal it was. How did this exist without either of them knowing about it? They were here, sparring for years! The water was clear; it had this exotic light green that faded into a deep blue. There was a water fall, plants, and even small animals! This astounded him!

Goku smiled with his fists on his hips, "Beautiful right?"

"Yes," the prince agreed.

"I think this was once a really active volcano at one point in time," Kakarot headed over to water that appeared to be steaming, "I only say this because there's a natural hot spring right over here! I just don't understand why that water is cold and this one is hot…"

"Interesting…." Vegeta added. He felt giddy for no reason. Well, then again it was a place only he and Goku knew of. Though, for some reason the whole 'only the third class and him' thing was in a sentence made him even more happy. For the moment, he just let that thought slide. He was in a good mood, which was rare.

"So, how 'bout I go and look for some fruit for now?" Goku suggested not really bothering for an answer.

The prince sat there still in astonishment he didn't even want to touch the water. For once he didn't want to ruin it or put damage on anything. He peered over to the waterfall and wondered how it would feel to be under it. The image of the beach he woke up on appeared in his head. What? He blinked a couple of times and waved it off. He headed towards the steaming waters and felt guilty that he was disgusting and there was nothing to clean himself with before he entered the water. He didn't want to mess with anything! He sighed and crouched then dipped his hand in the water. It was nice and hot, the perfect and exact temperature his baths were. The royal Saiyan took off the scraps of clothing off. He slowly walked into the hot water. The warmth soothingly burned his skin as he submerged himself. Vegeta sighed loving the warmth and sat down so that his whole person was beneath the surface of the sulfur scented waters.

Meanwhile, Kakarot was collecting fruit. To his surprise there was a patch of banana trees. He chuckled to himself. He searched some more and found bushels of berries. The Saiyan made sure to leave a good amount for the rest of the animals. On his way back he didn't see Vegeta in the spot he was before. He stood their confused. Where did he go?

"Vegeta?!" He called out.

"What did I say about your yammering?" the prince answered.

The warrior turned to find Vegeta leaning on a rock in the hot spring. As walked towards him he noticed the scraps of cloth were gone. He placed the fruit down on a nearby rock.

Vegeta opened an eye, "So you did find something to eat…."

"Yep," Goku tried in vain to not gawk. He then pointed to the vegetation and breathed before saying, "I'm going to go see if I can catch any fish."

The prince nodded still enjoying himself.

The warrior hastily walked back to the tall plant life. His loins burned with wonton desire. Goku hid behind a tree trying to get the thoughts of the night before out of his mind. It was not use! He could remember how the prince's facial expressions change into lustful pleasure stricken ones. In his mind he could hear how Vegeta called out his Saiyan name in bliss. The prince's moans were delicious.

Well, he was far enough to say anything aloud without Vegeta hearing. He put his hand over his hard member. He peeked back over to the prince who stood up to eat some of the food he gathered. The incident that happened the night before did happen as the evidence was on the royal skin. Goku watched from behind the tree and gazed at Vegeta. He began to stroke himself and off all the food he could've picked! He chose the bananas!

"What is wrong with me?" Goku whispered to himself. He continued to observe hungrily. Vegeta unpeeled the skin back. He saw Vegeta suck on the tip of it, as if he testing it. Small pearls of precum began to leak out of his shaft. Kakarot bit his lip and quickened his pace. His breathing became harsh while his imagination carried him away.

"Vegeta," he whispered struggling to keep the sounds of his masturbating low. He envisioned Vegeta riding him again. His eyes were closed as he bit his lip. Oh, how he wanted that to be put in action that instant! He wanted to have an aggressive make out session he had with the prince again. He wanted the prince!

Goku peered back to Vegeta who had yet another banana. He watched as Vegeta stuffed it in his mouth. This made Kakarot remember how Vegeta willingly gave him a blow job. That warm talented mouth of his. Goku felt his lower regions tighten. He bit the back of his free hand to prevent himself from yelling. He came in harsh squirts. The warrior sat there regaining his breath until the wave of bliss wore off.

The warrior stood up and let out a relieved sigh. He figured that he should probably wash his hand and go search for fish. He didn't want to make himself into a liar.

* * *

So, w-was it good? Yes? No? Okay I'll stop (o_o) for now... Have a wonderful day!

Reviews are always wanted and welcomed even flames because my house is cold! See you next time!


End file.
